Shugo Chara! Facebook!
by Boba Addict
Summary: The Shugo Chara cast are now on Facebook! Explore the daily lives of the Shugo Chara characters! ONE-SHOT.


**I've always wanted to do a Facebook fanfic. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or its characters. Those belong to Peach-Pit.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi **has created the group "Shugo Chara Facebook."

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Ok let's get this group alive~! Everyone needs to talk to each other and don't be shy because if you are then it will ruin the whole mood! No one bites ... except utau XB If you have any questions ask me and try to be as in character as possible~ :D Thank you, Utau

**Utau Tsukiyomi **has added Yaya Yuiki and 6 others to the group.

**Utau Tsukiyomi has posted on Amu Hinamori's wall**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Ikuto is mine…

**Amu Hinamori: **No, MINE =-=

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **… No he's mine!

**Amu Hinamori: **Incest -_-

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Pedo… Pedophilism!

**Amu Hinamori: **INCEST!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **He's 18 you're like what? Nine.

**Amu Hinamori: **INCEEEEEESSSSSTTTT!

**Amu Hinamori: **Wait, what?

**Amu Hinamori: **I'm not nine =-=

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Oh forgive me … Five

**Amu Hinamori: **Daughter of a peach!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Oh you did not just go there!

**Amu Hinamori: **Oh yes I did!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: ***snaps fingers* This is war Sista~

**Amu Hinamori: **I'm no "Sista" Sista… *snaps her fingers too*

**Utau Tsukiyomi: ***puts hands on my hips* You flat chested excuse of a woman XD

**Amu Hinamori: **Who you calling flat chested you fat peach?

**Utau Tsukiyomi: ***GASP* I'm not fat! I have curves~~

**Amu Hinamori: **You're fat! FAT FAT FAT! EFFF AAAAAAAA TTTTTTTEEEEE!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: =-= **… Ikuto will not be happy about this.

**Amu Hinamori: **Right…

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Sorry Utau, I'm Amu's

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **D': /3

**Amu Hinamori: **KYAAAAAAAAAAA! … *Faints* **Ikuto Tsukiyomi likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **u_u *kicks your fainted body and trots away*

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori: <strong>99% of things that I like is because a hot boy posted it.

**Amu Hinamori likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Umm You liked your OWN status … o.O

**Amu Hinamori: **BY MISTAKE! DDDDD;

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **You fail XD

**Amu Hinamori: **;n;

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Tsukiyomi: Amu <strong>told me "Don't worry there're 6 billion people in the world. One of them is just for you." Honey… Does it look like I'm going to travel and meet all 6 billion people? -_-

**Amu Hinamori: **Welllll… Don't forget you're a star!

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Tsukiyomi: <strong>I'm surrounded by kids…

**Amu Hinamori: **Oh really?

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Yes really… Nine year old.

**Amu Hinamori: **Don't start with me!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **We're not 9 years old!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Sorry! …Five year old.

**Amu Hinamori: **Douchette… =-=

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **WE'RE 12!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **…You sure? -_-

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **OF COURSE I'M SURE!

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori is in a relationship with Ikuto Tsukiyomi.<strong>

**Amu Hinamori and Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Where the hell is the dislike button? D':

**Amu Hinamori: **It only exists in your imaginary world! **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto Tsukiyomi has posted on Utau Tsukiyomi's wall<strong>

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Utau~ How about if you date that Kukai boy, he seems nice ;)

**Kukai Souma likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Ha! That kid never.

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Don't lie to your brother~ You know you like him ;) Right **Amu**?

**Amu Hinamori: **Huh? …Oh, right!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **-_- No I do not… End of discussion.

**Amu Hinamori: **Yes you do!

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **You do Utau~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I'd hate to barge in on a conversation, but I have to agree with Amu-chan and Ikuto. ;)

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Aw, Kukai, you know it's true. ;D

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Soccer boy, you know you like my sister ;)

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Ikuto, I always thought you were the overprotective type…

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Right Nade? ;o; Now all he cares about is Amu /3

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Would you stop saying "WTF"?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Yeah. It's starting to get REALLY annoying. **Utau Tsukiyomi likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **=_=

**Kukai Souma: **I don't want to. I'm sorry. Nah, I'll cease, but I'll still say it occasionally.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Fine by me. **Kukai Souma and Utau Tsukiyomi like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshiko Fujisaki has posted on Utau Tsukiyomi's wall<strong>

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Utau… Souma-kun told me he likes you… ;D

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **And?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **…Aren't you going to say you like him back?

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Hmm… I won't believe it until he tells me so.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Just look at his info…

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Interesting… But still, he has to tell me.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **-_-+ They don't call me "The Matchmaker" for nothing…

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Is that so?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Yep.

* * *

><p><strong>Utau Tsukiyomi has posted on Amu Hinamori's wall<strong>

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Hi idiot~

**Amu Hinamori: **Hello mutt…

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Hello Muggle…

**Amu Hinamori: **I'm no muggle you muggle!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **No you muggle! XD

**Amu Hinamori: **NO YOU!

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Fine peace? XD

**Amu Hinamori: **PEACE! **Utau Tsukiyomi likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Good XD

**Amu Hinamori: **Yeah o-o

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **… Don't you "o-o" me, young lady.

**Amu Hinamori: **Peace, remember?

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **… Yeah XD

**Amu Hinamori: **XD

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Getting sleepy, foe.

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshiko Fujisaki has posted on Rima Mashiro's wall<strong>

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Rima, I think that it'd be quite nice if you go on at least ONE date with my brother… ;D

**Rima Mashiro: **Cough brother cough…

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BELIEVE MEEEEEE? D;

**Rima Mashiro: **Do you really want me to answer that?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Please look at my status for explanation. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshiko Fujisaki: <strong>It's simple. I leave for Europe to learn ballroom dancing 2 years ago, my brother takes my place and crossdresses as me, I finally come back, and find out that everyone thinks that I don't exist. WHY? I mean, just because he crossdressed as me doesn't mean that I don't exist! Now everyone thinks I'm him. -_-

**Kukai Souma: **Nadeshiko, WTF?

**Rima Mashiro: **I agree.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **What? I'm just clearing up some confusion here.

**Rima Mashiro: **I'm not confused. It's Amu that you should give an explanation to.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I already explained to her about my brother's crossdressing ways and how I left a few years ago for ballroom dancing and then came back. :P

**Kukai Souma:** Rima's right on that one.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I can and will prove that we are two separate people.

**Rima Mashiro: **By creating a separate Facebook for him? That'll just prove that you don't have anything better to do.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Nuh uh! I can't, since I don't have a spare email I can use for a new account. :P

**Amu Hinamori: **You never explained anything! First, it was Tadase and now it's youuuu… -_- **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **At least you know now. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Mashiro: <strong>I'm waiting for Nadeshiko to prove that she and Nagihiko aren't the same person.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Tadase Hotori: **Good luck, Queen.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Patience, Rima. It will all come in good time. I promise. :)

**Rima Mashiro: **How come I feel like I'll be waiting for a long, long time?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **You won't. It'll be tomorrow, if not today.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu Hinamori has posted on Yaya Yuiki's wall<strong>

**Amu Hinamori: **Yaya! Utau wants to kill me…

**Yaya Yuiki: **What you do?

**Amu Hinamori: Ikuto** is the reason…

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshiko Fujisaki has posted a photo<strong>

**Rima Mashiro: **Copy and paste photo. You'll have to do better than that.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **-_- Alright, then what should I do to convince you that we're not the same person?

**Rima Mashiro: **I don't know. But you'll have to do better than that.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **-_- Fine, I'll call him and see what he says.

**Rima Mashiro: **Have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki and Nadeshiko Fujisaki are now friends.<strong>

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Utau Tsukiyomi are now friends.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro are now friends.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Kukai Souma are now friends.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Ikuto Tsukiyomi are now friends.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Tadase Hotori are now friends.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki and Amu Hinamori are now friends.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase Hotori has posted a photo<strong>

**Tadase Hotori: **He is so hot.

**Kukai Souma: **Tadase… Calm the eff down, man.** Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **Don't go crazy. **Tadase Hotori likes this.**

**Tadase Hotori: **Hey… He IS so hot.

**Rima Mashiro: **You keep thinking that…

**Tadase Hotori: **Hey…

**Kukai Souma: **Tadase… I love you man, but not in that way.

**Rima Mashiro: **Don't take it the wrong way, Tadag-ase.

**Tadase Hotori: **-_-

**Kukai Souma: **He may be gay, but he's my favorite.

**Rima Mashiro: **:D I said Tadase!** Tadase Hotori and Kukai Souma like this.**

**Kukai Souma: **Oh, thank goodness…

**Rima Mashiro: **+=D

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I keep on telling Tadase that he's not that hot, but he won't listen. -_- **Utau Tsukiyomi likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: …**Wow… Gay much?

**Tadase Hotori: **Heeyyyyyyy, you're supposed to be nicer, big-stepsis.

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **…But that guy is definitely waaaaaaay far off from hot. -_- **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Tadase Hotori: **He is just the most beautiful man in the world according to hundreds of people.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Boy-crazy gay Hotori… **Rima Mashiro and Utau Tsukiyomi like this.**

**Tadase Hotori: **HEY… Wait… That's kind of true. **Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro like this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **HA!

**Kukai Souma: **Tadase, man. CALM THE FREAK DOWN.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Yeah, exactly.

**Tadase Hotori: **You are supposed to be nicer to me, Queen.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I own a naginata. Do you want to be my victim? **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **I hope God cures all of you from the illness of stupidity.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Well at least I'm smarter than Tadase the homosexual and Kukai the dumbass. **Utau Tsukiyomi likes this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Strangely, I agree.

**Kukai Souma: **HEEEYYYYYYYY

**Tadase Hotori: **I can't argue with that.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Yes, dumbass? :)

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Kids… XD

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **:P

**Tadase Hotori: **I'm only 25. :D

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **WTF TADASE

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **The hell?

**Tadase Hotori: **WHAAAT?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **You creep…

**Tadase Hotori: **But the guy in the picture is 24.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **How would you know that, stalker?

**Tadase Hotori: **Just look at his Facebook page. :D

**Kukai Souma: **Where is this conversation going? He may be gay, but he's still my favorite little dude-man.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Kukai, are you also gay?

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **What? You're implying it.

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **Oh my…

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **On second thought, he could be bi…considering that he likes Utau. **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Tadase Hotori: **Kukai is totally straight.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **If you say so… Hontou ni Dake Gay.

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **In case you can't tell, IDIOT… It means "Really Just Gay" in English.

**Kukai Souma: **I know… BAKA.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Damare, aho na yatsu.

**Kukai Souma: **Heeeeeyyyyy…

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **:)

**Tadase Hotori: **Stop being so mean, BAKA.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **At least I'm not the prince of gayness.

**Tadase Hotori: **PRINCE? PRINCE? I AM NOT PRINCE, I AM KING. KING. KIING. KIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG. I AM KING OF GAYNESS

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Oops, sorry, BAKA. *gets the bucket*

**Tadase Hotori: **NANI?

**Kukai Souma: **Oh WTF

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: ***slams the bucket on Tadase's head*

**Tadase Hotori: **… .\\\\\\\.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **:P

**Kukai Souma: **WTF QUEEN, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEMURE

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I am. But there are times when being mean is necessary.

**Kukai Souma: **But demure means calm…not nice, necessarily.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Yes, but is it so wrong to be social at times?

**Kukai Souma: **But you said "There are times when being mean is necessary." Mean does not equal sociable. You can also be demure and sociable. It's very common.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **I don't need you to comment on that, Souma. And I thought you were stupid.

**Kukai Souma: **I see you used a rhetorical question. My bad. But you have to admit, my points are true.

**Tadase Hotori: **Kukai… Why so smart all of a sudden?

**Kukai Souma: **Having a textbook in front of you does make you smarter. :D

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Just what kind of textbook are you reading that's making you instantly smart?

**Rima Mashiro: **I'm afraid to find out what textbook he could possibly be reading that could give him that information. Go tell Nadeshiko.

**Kukai Souma: **…Since you don't want to know, I'm going to tell you. It's…GRAMMAR BOOK NUMBER FIVE. :D

**Rima Mashiro: **-_-

**Kukai Souma: **What?

**Rima Mashiro: **I didn't want to know.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Okay, okay, we get it. GRAMMAR BOOK NUMBER FIVE. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Mashiro: <strong>Someone… Log on! Please…

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Hello Rima. :D

**Rima Mashiro: **-_- Anyone on besides you?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Hey Rima. :)

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **So mean… :(

**Rima Mashiro: **Deal with it, Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Nadeshiko, tell Rima to stop being mean to me. :(

**Rima Mashiro: **Even if she did, I wouldn't listen.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Actually you guys, I'm siding with Rima on this one. Sorry Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **:'( You people are all so cruel… **Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro like this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **You're just fun to mess with! **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **True that. :D

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Just what did I do that makes me deserve this kind of treatment?

**Rima Mashiro: **You were born.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Teehee.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **NADESHIKO!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **What? That was pretty funny.

**Rima Mashiro: **Right now, I want him to take NP's advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki: Rima Mashiro, <strong>you are my soul. I will love and treasure you forever and always. Whenever I look at you, I feel as if my heart is about to burst out of my chest, and I always have a strong urge to hug and kiss you. I know my feelings are unrequited, but I hope that you will at least accept them. Love, Nagihiko

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: ***snickers* I always knew you liked her. ;D **Kukai Souma likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **You're chasing your tail.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **? …NADESHIKO!

**Kukai Souma: **…I seriously want to say my catchphrase, but I know it's not a good idea right now. **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Nadeshiko hacked my account. -_-

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **You make quite the cute couple. **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **Sure she did, Nagihiko. **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Kukai Souma: **Well…cu- I mean, cuddlefish. You sure you're talking about just them?

**Rima Mashiro: **Cuddlefish? Ummmmmmmm…

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **…Yep.

**Kukai Souma: **Oh…o…k… :\

**Rima Mashiro: **Still confused about the "cuddlefish" part.

**Kukai Souma: **Oh…it's…it's…nothing. Yeah. It's nothing. *side glances*

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **She did!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **You have no proof. :P

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Whenever someone does the ":P" face, that means that they did do it!

**Kukai Souma: **Nice try, Fujisaki. Nice try.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Which one are you talking to, Kukai? Me or my brother?

**Kukai Souma: **BOTH.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Okay…?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Kukai, just whose side are you on right now?

**Kukai Souma: **I'M EPIC THAT WAY. :D

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **No… All it's doing is making you seem like a two-face.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **I second that.

**Rima Mashiro: **I have to agree with Nadeshiko and Nagihiko.

**Kukai Souma: **I'm on no side, that's why I SEEM like a two-face. XD **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **Haha. **Kukai Souma likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **So what to talk about now…

**Kukai Souma: **Tadase's gayness.

**Rima Mashiro: **I figured that out a long time ago.

**Kukai Souma: **Me too…though I think something's not right with the boy.

**Rima Mashiro: **Did you know that being gay is because the person's brain is formed more like the opposite sex's?

**Kukai Souma: **Yes, that's why people are born gay.

**Rima Mashiro: **I found it quite interesting when I found that out.

**Kukai Souma: **Though… I don't know how Tadase faked it so well. Does anyone else think Tadase's account was hacked?

**Rima Mashiro: **No. My explanation would be that he's a good actor.

**Kukai Souma: **True. Either that, or he got hacked. XDD

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **I'm pretty sure Ikuto hacked him… **Kukai Souma likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **I don't think he was hacked. He could be bi. **Kukai Souma likes this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **True…

**Kukai Souma: **Huh, that is a pretty good explanation.

**Rima Mashiro: **Common sense.

**Kukai Souma: **I still think he got hacked. I called him ten times. No mother effin' answer.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Maybe he was hiding from you because he was afraid that he might catch your stupidity. **Nagihiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Kukai Souma: **HEY. I'M NOT STUPID. I'M JUST SPECIAL. OK?

**Rima Mashiro: **Handicapable.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Teehee. Whatever you say, Kukai. Whatever you say…

**Kukai Souma: **Hey.

**Rima Mashiro: **XD

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **:)

**Rima Mashiro: **Handicapable.

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Mashiro: Nagihiko Fujisaki, <strong>I get that you like me but your feelings are not and never will be returned. Have fun going around in circles and chasing someone who's never going to chase back. Best of luck finding someone who cares, Rima

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai Souma: <strong>TO EVERYONE IN OUR VIRTUAL WORLD, I LIKE YOU UTAU TSUKIYOMI AND YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT BUT LOVE ME BACK WITH A HUGE PASSIONATE AMOUNT OF LUST… OH YEAH. …Wait… What the heck did I just type?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Rima Mashiro like this.**

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **o/o **Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Kukai Souma like this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **Awww, kawaii… **Nadeshiko Fujisaki and Kukai Souma like this.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Kukai, what was that…?

**Rima Mashiro: **That was Kukai being romantic. **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Kukai Souma: **Now you see.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Okay then…

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Kukai Souma: <strong>UTAU TSUKIYOMI, MY DELICATE LITTLE FLOWER. YOUR CRIMSON LIPS AND YOUR GOLDEN HAIR AS GOLD AS THE SUN AND AS SOFT AS THE FURRY SNOW IN THE WINTERTIME CAPTURED MY GROWING LUST FOR YOU. YOU. ME. THE FLOOR. RIGHT NOW.

**Utau Tsukiyomi: **You killed it…

**Rima Mashiro: **XD Total mood killer. **Nagihiko Fujisaki, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, and Utau Tsukiyomi like this.**

**Kukai Souma: **LE TROLL~~~ **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: ***facepalm*

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **LOL

**Tadase Hotori: **Now only if you were gay…

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Tadase, are you trying to flirt with Kukai? If you are, then you fail. **Kukai Souma and Rima Mashiro like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki: <strong>I don't like Rima…because I love Tadase!

**Tadase Hotori: **I KNEW YOU LOVED ME.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Get the hell outta here!

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshiko Fujisaki: Nagihiko Fujisaki <strong>has just been hacked by me! :P

**Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Good for you, now STOP DOING THAT!

**Tadase Hotori: **:(

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **No way, Nagihiko. Sucks to be you, Tadase. :P **Rima Mashiro and Tadase Hotori like this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase Hotori: <strong>Nagihiko… I thought you really loved me. WHY DID YOUR SISTER HACK INTO YOUR ACCOUNT?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **;D

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **Tadase… YOU CREEPY HOMO!

**Tadase Hotori: **NAKDSGNFEQ

**Tadase Hotori: **Sorry. The kiddy prince tried to escape aga- I mean. I'm so angry I can't even…ehh…can't even type? Correctly.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **-_- I know it's you, Ikuto…

**Tadase Hotori: **…I'm not Ikuto.

**Kukai Souma: **Are you sure, Tadase?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **It's kind of obvious, Ikuto… **Rima Mashiro and Kukai Souma like this.**

**Kukai Souma: **I agree with Fujisaki on this one.

**Rima Mashiro: **Fail, Ikuto.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikuto Tsukiyomi has posted on Rima Mashiro's wall<strong>

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi: **Midget, I mean… Rima, what about you dating Purple-head boy? ;) I know something's between you two~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki, Utau Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, and Kukai Souma like this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **Nagi is a crossdressing weirdo. I'm not dating him.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **You called him Nagi. ;D

**Kukai Souma: **OH, I SENSE DOPANIME AND CORTISOL LEVELS RISING.

**Kukai Souma: **Wait… WTF

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Kukai, you say "WTF" a lot on here…

**Kukai Souma: **WTF **Ikuto Tsukiyomi likes this.**

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **-_-

**Rima Mashiro: **I don't feel like typing Nagihiko every time.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Sure… Keep telling yourself that. ;D

**Kukai Souma: **SUREEEEE MASHIRO. SUUURRREEEE. **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **I'm lazy.

**Kukai Souma: **But you always call Nagihiko "Nagihiko," not just "Nagi." **Nadeshiko Fujisaki likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro: **Typing and talking are different.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **Excuses, excuses. ;)

**Rima Mashiro: **They are. Talking is easier to say longer words.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki: **:DDDD

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase Hotori has posted on Amu Hinamori's wall<strong>

**Tadase Hotori: **Hi Amu, did you know I'm gajkg IJRHJLKNCVAJGRK2 hgfjdkhvjng4aw9pu5ioa5ejnf Sorry, the stupid kiddy prince tried to yan- I mean, did you know I'm gay?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** Ikuto, just what do you do with Tadase when you're hacking him at times like these? -.-'

**Tadase Hotori:** I'm not Ikuto, I'm the kiddy prin- I mean Tadase.

**Rima Mashiro:** Fail, cat boy.

**Tadase Hotori:** HEY

**Rima Mashiro:** Hey what? I was talking to Ikuto, "Tadase."

**Tadase Hotori:** Again, I'm the kiddy prince, not Ikuto.

**Tadase Hotori:** I mean Tadase.

**Rima Mashiro:** I repeat, "Fail, cat boy."

**Tadase Hotori:** THAT'S NOT NICE.

**Rima Mashiro:** Like I care, pervert.

**Tadase Hotori:** Hey. I'm the gay kiddy prince, not Ikuto.

**Tadase Hotori:** I mean Tadase.

**Rima Mashiro:** Okay, I know you're not Tadase and Ikuto calls Tadase "Kiddy King." So who are you?

**Tadase Hotori:** I'm Kiddy Prince. I'm a man. YEAH. :D

**Rima Mashiro:** -_-

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** It's probably Kukai…

**Rima Mashiro:** Yeah. I'd hate to agree, but I have to.

**Tadase Hotori:** No, I'm Tadagay. **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Rima Mashiro:** Haha. Tadagay. I'm remembering that!

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I thought you hated that nickname, "Tadase"?

**Tadase Hotori:** Oh yeah! I for-

**Rima Mashiro:** It's Kukai. I don't doubt it.

**Tadase Hotori:** No. I'm Tadase Otori.

**Rima Mashiro:** You misspelled your last name, baka.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** Yeah. It has an H, if you need someone to remind you.

**Tadase Hotori:** I'm Kyouya Ootori. Tadase owes me some major compensation.

**Rima Mashiro:** You aren't from our show. -_- Why don't you go find your friends? You know, from the club you're in.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** Kyouya? Aren't you that greedy dude from Ouran?

**Tadase Hotori:** I'm just- HEY. I'M NOT GREEDY, JUST FAIR.

**Rima Mashiro:** Ouran High School Host Club!

**Tadase Hotori:** Yes.

**Rima Mashiro:** Where's that Tadase from that show? What's his name? Ta- something.

**Rima Mashiro: **Tamaki.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** You're acting very OOC, Kyouya…

**Rima Mashiro:** Well, he is the "evil mastermind" of the group.

**Tadase Hotori:** I may act very OOC, but I'll act very normally very soon. Now… Is there any kind of payment for this?

**Rima Mashiro:** I think it's our turn to say "WTF."

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** But he always keeps his cool.

**Tadase Hotori:** Okay… Who hacked my account? *looks at profile* …

**Rima Mashiro:** Scroll up.

**Tadase Hotori:** IKUTO… Kyouya? What? Who the heck is that?

**Rima Mashiro:** He's from a different anime.

**Tadase Hotori:** Oh.

**Rima Mashiro:** Yeah. Ouran High School Host Club.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** This guy who wants money from everyone.

**Tadase Hotori:** Oh… TELL HIM HE OWES ME MONEY.

**Rima Mashiro:** He's an evil mastermind. **Tadase Hotori likes this.**

**Tadase Hotori:** Wait… He called me gay.

**Rima Mashiro:** You are though.

**Tadase Hotori:** HEEEYYYYYYYYY. I ALREADY KNEW THAT. **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Amu Hinamori:** Cut the talk. -_-

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase Hotori:<strong> SOMEONE HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT. NO, THAT ISN'T COOL MAN. WHAT WILL… Never mind.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** Although I despise you, I know how you feel. Nadeshiko always hacks my account. -_-

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** But it's fun! :D

**Tadase Hotori:** But I thought we were friends, Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** We WERE…until you got creepy on me with my hacked status. -_-

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** NAGIHIKO! Don't listen to him, Tadase. He's just mad that I hacked him. :P

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** Am not!

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki: Rima<strong> is ma hot thang. ;P

**Rima Mashiro:** In your dreams.

**Tadase Hotori:** …I thought you were gay, Nagihiko.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** YES I'M GAY I FEEL SO HAPPY~~~

* * *

><p><strong>Rima Mashiro: Nagihiko Fujisaki<strong> is an idiot who is chasing a rainbow.

* * *

><p><strong>Nagihiko Fujisaki: Rima<strong>! Wanna go out? ;P

**Rima Mashiro:** No.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** WHYYYYYYYY? D;

**Rima Mashiro:** 'Cause I don't like you.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I WILL MAKE YOU LIKE MEEEEE

**Rima Mashiro:** Hahahahahahahaha- Oh, you were serious.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** YES I AM VERRRRRRRRY SERIOUS

**Rima Mashiro:** :D My mistake.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** WAHHHHH

**Rima Mashiro:** 3:D

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** YOU WILL BE MINE SOMEDAY

**Rima Mashiro:** Have fun chasing that rainbow.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** WHAT RAINBOWWWWWWW? THERE'S NO RAINBOW IT DIDN'T RAIN

**Rima Mashiro:** It's a saying, baka. It means you're chasing something you're never going to catch.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** OOPS SORRYYYYYY

**Rima Mashiro:** You're an idiot.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I'M SORRY I'M STUPIIIIIIIIID

**Rima Mashiro:** I noticed.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

**Rima Mashiro:** :D

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I WANT TO SMELL THE COLOR NINE

**Rima Mashiro:** WTF

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I BET IT SMELLS LIKE…TADASE'S BUTT

**Rima Mashiro:** I don't wanna know how you know that.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I SNIFFED IT ONCE

**Rima Mashiro:** WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** TADASE WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME ONCE AND I ACCIDENTALLY TRIPPED ON A ROCK AND I SUDDENLY FELL FACE FIRST INTO HIS BUTT

**Rima Mashiro:** Why do I doubt that?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** BECAUSE IT SMELLED LIKE SKITTLES

**Rima Mashiro:** Are you high? 'Cause that's just the impression I get right now.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** YES I AM HIGH I AM HIGH ABOVE THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHA

**Rima Mashiro:** *facepalm*

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I LOVE TO EAT PMS

**Rima Mashiro:** Now this is just getting weird! **Nadeshiko Fujisaki**!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Hi, what'd I miss?

**Rima Mashiro:** Scroll up. I'm scarred for life just reading it.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Oh my goodness…

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** TURN ON THE STROBE LIGHTS! *starts dancing*

**Rima Mashiro:** Remind me why people think we would make a good match because I honestly don't know how we could be.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** It's because you're suspicious of him… Everyone loves a good love/hate relationship. ;)

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** NADE-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *glomps*

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** GET THIS IDIOT OFF OF ME!

**Rima Mashiro:** Don't look at me, I don't want to touch him.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Grr… Fine, I'll free myself… *elbows Nagihiko in the stomach and throws him against the wall*

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** OWWIE!

**Rima Mashiro:** Haha.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** SERVES YOU RIGHT, IDIOT BROTHER! **Rima Mashiro likes this.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** *recovers* I WANT TO TURN INTO A MERMAID~~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Nagihiko… -_-

**Rima Mashiro:** Nagihiko… WTF

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I WANT TO HAVE A FISHY TAIL AND SWIM AROUND LIKE A PRINCESS~~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki: **He's just drunk. Don't worry about it. -_-

**Rima Mashiro: **He's also in 7th grade like you and me. WHY THE HELL IS HE DRINKING!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** He's not drinking… Our mom made a pie for dinner, and I think she accidentally put too much whiskey…

**Rima Mashiro:** Your family is screwed up. WHO THE HELL PUTS WHISKEY IN A PIE!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** I'm sorry. My mom can't cook.

**Rima Mashiro:** CLEARLY!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Yeah. I'm like the only one in my family who caught on to that. Which is why I didn't eat the pie, which explains why I'm not in the same predicament as Nagihiko.

**Rima Mashiro:** I'm starting to think that you're the only smart one in your family.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** I know. Gah, my brother's an idiot at times like these. -_-

**Rima Mashiro:** Just times like these?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** …Okay, all the time.

**Rima Mashiro:** My point exactly.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** I still wonder how he gets straight A's on his report card. -_-

**Rima Mashiro:** HOW THE F*** DID HE PULL THAT OFF?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** I don't know. That's why I'm always trying to figure out those tricks up his sleeve.

**Rima Mashiro:** I might need to do some acting…

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** What kind of acting?

**Rima Mashiro:** The kind I'm probably gonna end up regretting.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** You're gonna kiss him? ;D

**Rima Mashiro:** If it'll get me straight A's, I might.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Do it. ;D

**Rima Mashiro:** -_- Maybe.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Aw, come on! It'll get you good grades.

**Rima Mashiro:** I know that. Which is the bad thing…

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** ?

**Rima Mashiro:** I know that kissing him will get me good grades, but the bad thing is that I know that kissing him will get me good grades. Get it?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Oh yeah, I get it now.

**Rima Mashiro:** Good.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I WANT TO MARRY KUKAI~~~

**Kukai Souma: **WTF

* * *

><p><strong>Nadeshiko Fujisaki:<strong> Anyone want to help me and **Rima** deal with a drunk Nagihiko? -_-

**Rima Mashiro:** I don't think anyone else is on.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** I know…but we could wait.

**Rima Mashiro:** Just how much longer do you think I'm going to hang out with Mr. Drunk?

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Remember that you're not alone…

**Rima Mashiro:** Remember that you could be… You'd have to deal with him whether you're on Facebook or not.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** …It'll eventually wear off… Hopefully.

**Rima Mashiro:** Hm. Well it's time for me to go to bed anyway.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Okay… Good night.

**Rima Mashiro:** Night. And slap Nagihiko on the back of the head for me (JaD style FTW).

**Rima Mashiro:** Oh God! Hyperness is setting in!

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** 'Kay, I will. :D

**Rima Mashiro:** Yay! Got to go before I start being really random.

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Okay.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I'M BACK FROM POP TART LAND~~~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Aw, great… The devil has returned. -_-

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** NADE-CHIIII IS MEAN :'(

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Well I'm alone with you when you're seriously drunk. WHAT'D YOU EXPECT?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I WANT TO MARRY PRINCESS CHARMING~~~~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** I thought you wanted to marry Kukai?

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I WANT BOTH

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** -_-

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** LA LA LAND~~~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Note to self: Never let Nagihiko eat Mom's pies ever again.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** WHATTTTTT? THEY'RE DELICIOUS

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** And bad for you.

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** I HATE YOU SISTAH

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** STFU

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** MEANIE~~~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** Again, STFU …Is anyone else going to log on? -_-

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** OOH OOH! PICK ME~

**Nadeshiko Fujisaki:** BESIDES YOU! *slaps Nagihiko on the back of the head*

**Nagihiko Fujisaki:** OWWIE!

**LOL This is going to require a long explanation…starting now.**

**So you guys (at least the fans) know that I've disappeared for a few months not uploading anything, and that was because I've been doing other stuff on the Internet, such as going on YouTube and stuff. And last week on deviantArt, I saw someone looking for role-players for Shugo Chara Facebook. She said that the group contained Amu and Utau so far, and they were looking for people who would play the other characters. Long story short, I volunteered. So now I'm part of a group called 'Shugo Chara Facebook,' where we all role-play as the characters. This is the reason why the characters are OOC at some parts, and why Amu isn't stubborn at all about her relationship with Ikuto (Don't think I don't know that you're wondering about that. -_-).**

**Another thing you're probably wondering is the lack of Yaya and Kairi. Okay, well… Yaya hardly ever logs on. That's all I can say. As for Kairi… Well, we don't have a Kairi. Yet. If anyone wants to play Kairi, feel free to PM me~**

**The last thing I want to talk about is the start of a little guessing game. When you review, I would greatly appreciate it if you guess which character(s) I'm role-playing as. ;) I'll tell you in Chapter 6, since some of you will probably need to take some time before you're ready to guess. Now to talk abou the prizes~ If your guess is half-right (Don't ask how that's possible, since you guys don't know the half of it, but once it's actually revealed, you're find out that it IS possible), then I'll give you a virtual cookie. If you actually guess completely right, then you get the chance to request a one-shot to me. And I'll be nice and even be willing to write one of the non-canon couples. Heck, I'll even write Amuhiko if you beg me to… And obviously, if your guess is completely wrong, then you get nothing. :P**

**And the whole reason why it sort of centers around Utau (and Amu) at the beginning is because they (especially Utau) were the founders of the group. The rest of us came along later. :D**

**So that's basically it. Oh yeah, and I think I'll upload one chapter per week, since there's a lot going on on Facebook. :D Yes, these are all actual conversations we have when we're role-playing.**

**So, read and review!**

**P.S. If you guys thought that drunk Nagihiko was hilarious and want to see him again, don't worry about it. There's more of him in the next chapter. ;D**


End file.
